Dont you see me anymore
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Tension is thick between Naya and Dianna on set for the glee 100th episode, they had unfinished business, before Big Sean, before everything started changing and before they eventually DRIFFTED APART, who will confront who first (an unfinished love story) pain and hurt (told from Dianna's point of view) One Shot! RPF Rivergron / Nayanna


**Author's note: ****This story is angsty compared to all my stories, I just decided to do a rivergrong fic and this is my fisrt RPF So please be nice, this story just came to my head I really don't know how and why but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it **

**I don't own Naya and Dianna although I wish I did lol joking and I do not own the tweets exchanged between them that I used in this fic, they originally belong to Naya and Dianna**

**This is my story… **

**Dianna's Pov **

_Flashback…2012_

_**Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in  
><strong>__  
><em>_**Lie down with me  
>And hold me in your arms<br>**_

_Her beautiful brown charcoal yes were piercing into my hazel green ones as we danced the night away, we were molded together as one, so lost in each other nothing could take this moment away _

_Its like our bodies were meant to be one, they fit so perfectly it always made my heart flutter, every time she laughed it was like music to my ears, it was so heavenly_

_I remember the first time we laid eyes on each other we were in a scene together and we instantly bonded then things escalated from then, secret glances, stolen touches and kisses, whispers in the night on world tours in our hotel rooms and secret giggles _

_I was in love with the most wonderful woman in the world, I couldn't be any happier, it took me so long to really tell her how I feel, only to know that she felt the same way, I was hopelessly and completely in love with Naya Marie Rivera _

_**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<br>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
><strong>_

_Her head was rested on my shoulder and I could feel our hearts beating against each other's chests, her smile made my stomach flutter, just like it always does, giving me goose bumps all over and a chill down my spine _

"_I love you so much Di, you have no idea how much" she whispered to me tears were in her eyes and I could feel mine threatening to fall down on my cheeks, tears of happiness and joy _

"_No you have no idea how much I love you Naya from the moment we met, its like we were destined to be together, I love so much that sometimes it hurts and sometimes I feel like holding you in my arms forever because I am afraid that you will disappear forever" _

_I traced my thumb over her lips as I wiped her tears, leaning in to kiss them away, she took my hand into hers and kissed the tip of my fingers softly, it's her way of saying she understands _

_Over the past years we have learned each other like open books, we were similar like our characters on Glee, Quinn and Santana were so similar and they both knew each other so well that they used it to hurt each other, but it was different for us, we are Naya and Dianna we love that we get each other _

_And we are not stubborn teenagers; we are adults that know what they are doing _

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<br>**_

"_I cant believe that we are here in Paris the most romantic place ever and for the second time, looks like Europe loves us, or we love Europe" Naya said to me and I giggled _

_She is right we sure do love Europe, we have been to London before (might I add that we were holding hands in public) and now Paris twice and we know very well that the Rivergron fandom as they call it is going insane _

_We both know about the fandom and we sometimes laugh at how cute our fans are posting fics and pictures of us and wondering what exactly is happening between us in Paris, a bunch of scenarios building up in their heads _

_If they only knew that most of their assumptions were true, spending time with the love of my life in our favorite place, Europe holds a special place for us because we can escape without people or the media following us and snapping pictures _

_It's beautiful and we feel whole and complete when we are here we created memories here and we want to continue making more, this the only place were we can be Naya and Dianna without having to look over our shoulders _

_Not that we have anything to worry about that much anyways because a lot of glee fan girls think that Naya is with Heather and that Lea and I have something going on between us, so we don't cause that much suspicion well that excludes our suspicious and observant fans _

_Honestly Lea and Heather are just our best friends, from the on set it has always been Naya and I, she was the woman that had my heart and I only had eyes for her and besides Cory and Taylor could kill us if we took Heather and Lea from them _

_Lea and Heather have always known about our secret love and romance and they always found it adorable at some point they wanted us to come out to the public but we were just not ready yet fans could be very vicious and mean if they wanted to _

_And I did not want any pain or suffering to affect me and Naya, in some way I am glad that they are more ACHELE fans and HEYA fans then they are Rivergron because it give us more room to be affectionate with each other because we know not a lot of them will suspect anything _

_**Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my lady**_

I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms<p>

"_Yeah we are Rivergron in Paris" I say to her as she threw her head back in laughter, God I could never get never get enough of that laugh of hers , its intoxicating, she always says that mine is but hers is amazing _

"_Yep we are one freaking awesome hot flawless pair in Paris…. You know I think I am ready" my heart started pounding against my chest, I hope she is not saying what I think she saying _

_I try to shield my nerves and hopeful excitement and play it cool _

"_Are you talking about sex babe… because no offence I don't mean to burst your bubble but we already had that about a billion times" she laughs at me and shakes her head_

_I think back to our sexual encounters, we were always at it like freaking rabbits, at the world tour, in between scene breaks, I swear that we were trying to break a record or something I chuckle to myself thinking about those moments _

"_Sometimes I forget how much of a pervert you are and I know that face, I know exactly what your thinking about you Perv, honestly I don't understand why people think you are all innocent, if they only knew the real Di" _

_She nibbled my ear affectingly and squeezed my ass, she was right I am not so innocent as people think I am, especially when it comes to stuff that happens in the bedroom, but could you blame me, my girlfriend is freaking hot and she is a big tease _

"_Anyway that's not what I am talking about babe… I mean I am ready for us to come out to the public" I immediately froze, my palms were sweating with excitement and nerves _

_I have been waiting for her to say that for ages, we have always wanted to come out to the public, but we were scared of the public, what it could do to the show and what would happen to our careers, our managers and our parents said we could come out when we are ready to _

_We even had to date a few guys (Mark, Alex, Chord, Matthew) for public appearances which caused huge jealously fits from both sides but we had to do it to protect our secret relationship and our true sexualities, it wasn't always easy coming out in Hollywood _

_But now she is ready, I had been for a while but I wasn't sure if she was, but now she is which makes me so happy and it was so unexpected_

_**Oh no  
>My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck<br>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
>And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now<br>**__  
><em>

"_I mean that's if you want to… y-you know if you are ready and stuff" she snapped me _

_out of reality, I must have zoned out and freaked her out she was looking down and fiddling with her fingers_

_I grabbed her hands and kissed them gently_

"_No baby, I am ready, honelsty I have been for a while, I was just surprised that's all, in a good way and I got so lost in thinking about how I can freely hold your hands in public now (like we don't already do that) and how I can kiss you and go to events and dates with you _

_I might even pull a Tom cruise and jump on Ellen DeGeneres sofa while I gush about how wonderful my girlfriend is… because I doubt Oprah will let me jump on her sofa" _

_We both laughed at how incredibly dumb and cheesy that sounded _

"_Oh you big goof, you wonderful hazel eyed goof, you always amaze me sometimes, I have been ready for a while too but I thought you were not but I am sooo glad we are on the same page _

_Now I get to brag about how I am doing Dianna Agron, the most beautiful woman in Hollywood my young Grace Kelly _

_And now I get to take a selfie of us kissing and I don't have to care about what the public would say because we are in love and there is nothing they can do about it" _

"_I love you Nay"_

"_I love you too Di" we leaned for a very long and amazing passionate kiss, I felt complete, I am finally going to have her forever like I always dreamed of, she is mine and I am never letting her go, _

_Now they will finally know who she belong too, they will finally know who stole my heart, they will all know and I couldn't be more happy _

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<br>**_

_We finally pull apart breathless and resting our foreheads against each other and we grinned at each other _

"_Hey here is a crazy idea, now that we are going public, do you think Ryan would actually put Quinn and Santana together"_

"_It is crazy, Santana would have to grab Quinn by her hair and force her into bed with her, it could be cool but it would be freaking crazy and funny" we both laughed thinking about Quinn and Santana possibly getting together _

"_Wishful thinking babe, wishful" _

_**Yeah I've been feeling everything  
>From hate to love<br>From love to lust  
>From lust to truth<br>I guess that's how I know you  
>So I hold you close to help you give it up<br>**__  
>That night was the best night of our lives as we made love all night in to the morning, I couldn't stop looking in her eyes, she changed my world, she turned it upside down and made me fall hard, like a sky diver with out a parachute and I had no regrets I loved her too much and I know she did too<em>

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<br>**_

_We spent most of our time in Paris cuddling, laughing, drinking red wine looking at sunsets, spending time on THE FAMILY movie set even joking about riding Llamas off to sunset  
><em>

_We even went to the love lock bridge and did the most clichéd thing ever and we even ate dinner at the Eiffel tower, we had no regrets, we were happy fools that were in love _

_When it came time for her to leave she did not want to, I did not want her to leave too, we couldn't see more of each other because of the movie and the fact that my appearances on Glee were less frequent and she was also busy with the show and her album _

_So it was hard for us to part, but we did everything we could to spend all the time in the world with each other when the opportunity was there, I pulled her in a bone crushing hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek (because we were still in public and we did not want to give away anything yet) _

_We finally pulled apart and I watched the love of my life walk away and disappear, but I was happy because I knew that once I get back home I will have her forever, I will hold her and never let her go. She was my world and I was hers _

_I took out my phone and sent her a tweet _

_ NayaRivera France is always better when it's with you! What a weekend! Now get home safe! X_

_I smile sweetly as I read the private message that she sent me _

_I love you too Mrs. Agron-Rivera, behave while in France, none of those French girls they should know that you are taken xx_

_I shook my head at my little kittens antics, Kitty and mouse we will be forever _

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love <strong>_

Two years later….

Present…..

I close my eyes slightly thinking about that day on our trip, when we promised forever, when she promised me forever, when she promised me a life time

I blink away the tears trying to not let them fall; I try not to look at her but I cant her piercing laugh brings me back to reality as she makes jokes with the rest of the cast

I should be so happy being back here again, its been so long and now I am here for the 100th episode and its nice to be reunited with everyone again but this place only reminds me of what I have lost

The love of my life and my very good friend Cory its like a gaping hole has been permanently left in my heart, 2013 was a hard year for me, I lost a friend, a brother and my future wife

At first I thought that I would dodge the invite form Ryan about coming back for a reunion, but after the controversy from the media about my absence for Cory/finn's tribute episode, I decided to accept not wanting to create more tension

No matter how painful it was to come back, I had to face the world, close the door to my past and come out to the world, even though I had a break down, these words reminded of my best friend Lea's song (Cannonball), this song helped her heal form Cory's death which was still unbelievable to me

And now its helping me to deal with both loses, I am happy to be reunited with everyone and I am happy to see how strong they are all doing after what happened especially Lea, she is a champ, it must be hard on her but she dealing with it

I couldn't be a coward anymore I had to stop hiding out so I am here now and I am beginning to think that it wasn't such a great idea, the tension at the beginning was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife

As soon as we were in one room and we locked eyes all the pain and hurt came crushing back like a tide especially when I looked at her left hand on the her ring finger, my heart broke even more, the cast shifted uncomfortably trying to break tension

At some point they knew even the crew knew, they were so happy when we wanted to come out but when it failed it was hard and they tried so hard for us to have little to no interaction in this episode so that we couldn't be in one room, because they knew what really happened between us, expect the new cast members but some did have some insight

The reunion was bittersweet; because we did share some scenes but with other cast members, we were not alone but I could see them looking back and forth between us trying to say something in between scene takes

I saw them look at me with all the sympathy in the world and I felt hopeless this is exactly what I was trying to avoid, I could see her glance at me a few more times but she stuck with Heather through out and I was with Mark, Chace, Lea and the rest of the cast most of the time

When we looked into each others eyes, the memories all came back, the pain the hurt all of it, we made a promise to each other not so long ago but it was like we were doomed from the start and for once I was actually happy that Brittana had some more screen time because if Quinntana did the emotion in our scenes would be real

I long for her to talk to me, I long to touch her again, I long to make her smile, I long to have her in my arms again and to love her more, but she made her choice and it destroyed me

Lea and Mark and the rest of the cast were darlings they asked in between if I was Okay because they would see us secretly glancing at each other, they were sweet hearts, I can't let this destroy me but I was wondering too if it was slowly killing her like it was killing me

If she dreamt about me every night like I dreamt about her, if she still wonders what might have been, I never asked, because we had drifted apart we couldn't even talk to each other anymore, it was hard to form words anymore

After a few shoots I went to take a break in Lea's trailer, I did not have one anymore because I was no longer part of the show which was still a bittersweet feeling

"Hey, how you holding up" I broke into Lea's arms as she tried to calm me down

"I tried Lea but I cant, I can't look at her without breaking" I sobbed in her arms

"It will get better Di, it will in the end, just talk to her, trust me she suffering as much as you" I looked up to with confusion written all over my face

"W-what do y-you mean, how… she put her finger against my lips to stop me from breaking

"When we still lived together, I always told you that music was my escape, it always helps me through it all right" I nod my head in my agreement

"It helped me with a lot of things, especially Cory" I could here her break when she said Cory's name, he was her world and she was his, I could never imagine what I would do if Naya would happen to pass, I think I would die inside more than I already have

I hugged her tighter to reassure that I am still here and that I understand, she pulled away and went to her dressing table to get her iPod, she plugged it in her docking station and a song came on I did not recognize it at first but once the piano notes went on I finally got what Lea was trying to say

I listened to this song (Battlefield) the moment it came out and it broke me, the lyrics described my story… me and Naya's story perfectly

"I wrote this song but I never knew why because Cory and I loved each other a lot but now for some reason I see why, this song tells your story, yours and Naya's story, I want you to sit here and listen to it

I will give you a moment" she walked past me and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead before heading out of her own trailer, I loved how Lea and I were always there for each other even at our worst, she was an amazing and strong best friend

I sat down and let the lyrics sink in as tears rolled down my cheeks

_**It's easy to fall in love  
>But it's so hard to break somebody's heart<br>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
>Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath<br>Forgotten who we first met  
>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield<strong>_

I remembered when it all started, when we started to drift apart, when our promise became broken, when I came back from my break things were normal, we were so in love I was still so mesmerized so in love

And when our crazy idea of Quinntana came true, we laughed about it but we had fun with it, it was crazy and wired but it was funny and we couldn't keep our hands off each other, we were Naya and Dianna; we were not Quinn and Santana in the episode

_**We both know it's coming  
>Does illusion count for something we hide?<br>The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this**__**lie**_

After that the time neared for us to come out, she had to do the Brittana vs Quinntana interviews first and then talk about her upcoming album, I was still busy shooting The family

We still talked, we had daily visits, just spending time together making love all day long, we still tweeted each other, even when I had to go back to Paris after the valentines episode

I remember changing my hair color because I missed her and I wanted to try something new, she loved it and I was so happy I still remember out tweeter exchange that day

NayaRivera Hello, gorgeous

DiannaAgron Hello Flawless! Loving the new Hair!

I laughed because she used the Quinntana line from the valentine's episode (flawless that's what we were)

_**You and I  
>We have to let each other go<br>We keep holding on but we both know  
>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield<br>Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
>Be strong for both of us<br>No please, don't run, don't run  
>Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield<strong>_

We seemed like a good idea  
>We seemed like a good idea<p>

After that we started losing some contact which I thought was normal since we were so busy, I did not sign the Glee contact for season 5 since I was busy, but as season 4 was wrapping up I came back home to L.A we had lunch at Doms only to find out that she was Dating Big Sean, my heart broke

_**No blood will spill if we both get out now  
>Still it's hard to put the fire out<br>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
>Feelings are shifting like the tide<br>And I think too much about the future  
>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield<br>**_

I thought she was ready to come out, but she explained to me that she had to date him because of her upcoming album, she has to promote it and he is a big name that could make the single hot and give the album a boost

I was reluctant at first but this was what she had always wanted, so I agreed we held hands as a reassurance that we still loved each other, my manager set me up with Christian Cooke a British actor, so that I could keep up with appearances

The pain did not end there while I was doing press for The Family, I saw her and Big Sean in the media all the time, pictures of vacations and interviews and smiles, in my head I could sense that it was no longer a PR relationship; Naya was slowly falling for the guy

And I couldn't do anything about it, when my birthday came around, she decided to tweet me before hand

Happy Birthday Dianna Agron I love you! Can't wait to celebrate with you tonight.

That night she came over, she did not say anything, she just kissed me and led me to my bedroom, we made love the whole night, I was happy, I thought she was staying that my Naya was still in there some where, but to my disappointment the next morning she was gone

For her it was her final goodbye and that morning I broke down, I felt used, I felt unloved, I held my head up high, only to find out a month later that Cory passed which turned my world upside down even more, I had no clue what I was going to do it was heart breaking

I was so busy with The Family that the only chance I could be by the cast and Lea's side was at his memorial, but I never stopped calling to check in on Lea I was suffering my heartbreak but she was suffering the most

After Cory's memorial my schedule filed up, I still kept on seeing Naya and Big Sean on red carpet events I even learned that Santana was getting a new love interest on the Show, Her and Demi hit it off, and when they exchanged tweets and took selfies it reminded me of us when we were still in love

My love was still there and still deep as I listened to her tell the public that Sean was the love of her life, her soul mate it broke me because that was supposed to be us, she was supposed to be gushing while talking about me

But I was long forgotten in her new world and she still lingered in my world, I still remember her last tweet to me about how she cant wait to see my movie and that I look badass in it, that tweet made me happy it gave me hope again

I couldn't make it to HeMo's baby shower because of the time constrict but hearing her gush about babies and thinking about having them with Sean broke me, she did forget me I had to move on but I couldn't stop looking at magazines and watching her on T.V

When her single SORRY came out, it wasn't the single she was planning on releasing before ,the one she had made me listen to before when we were in France, it was not the original song that was supposed to be out,

I loved the original song because it was mellow and it was about us, I knew then that I lost my Naya, she was no longer mine she was Sean's

After announcing her engagement, my mom consoled me, I was locked in my home for days not wanting to come out, but I had to I was doing press interviews and fashion appearances and tours, my mom told me that I will eventually find another love but I did not want another love I wanted Naya

I also agreed to do The Killers Just another girl music video because it spoke to me, I was a huge fan of The Killers no doubt, but this song..., the situation was similar, the lyrics spoke to me because Naya was getting married and I needed to move on, problem is Naya was not just another girl and I couldn't find it in my heart to replace her with any other

Nick this Australian chef tried to fill the hole in my heart, he was funny and amazing but he was no Naya, thats why i decided that we should remain just friends, I couldn't possibly give him more

thoughts were broken from the painful memories when I heard someone enter the trailer, I looked up and my heart stopped, I froze, what was she doing here

"I thought I would find you in here" she told me looking down on the floor and not looking at me directly in the eyes and honestly I was glad she didn't

I composed myself and wiped my tears with the back of my hand

_**We both know it's coming  
>Does illusion count for something we hide?<br>The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I<br>We have to let each other go  
>We keep holding on but we both know<br>What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**_

We said nothing to each other, it was just too much, I kept on listening to the song hoping to face this, Lea told me to be strong

She finally broke the silence just as I was about to

"This song, huh, Lea knows how to get into all the emotions doesn't she" she chuckled a bit, but it was a watery laugh that's the first thing she says to me after all this time

"She says it describes us to a perfect T, I am starting to agree with her" I said tears still coming out, she finally looked up to me and everything flooded back after what felt like hours of just staring at each other through blurred visions

"What happened to us Di?" really you are asking me that after all you did, the nerve

"You gave up on us, you were a coward, and you pulled out" she shook her head and stepped closer to me and I moved away I did not need her touch, I don't want to be weak, it's now or never

"I never gave up, it started out as a game plan b-but….

"You fell for him huh, I guess from the beginning this was a one sided relationship, from were I am standing my heart has been breaking more and more everyday, I loved hard, I loved so much it hurt

I thought I could give you all you wanted, I thought I was enough but I guess not" we were both sobbing now

"No Di you were always enough for me, I love you, I loved you I still do, I still dream about you, I still long for your touch"

"Don't DO THAT, DON'T PLAY STUPID MIND GAMES WITH ME NAYA, WE BOTH KNOW THAT I DON'T exist IN your MEMORY ANYMORE AND I HATE THAT I STILL LOVE YOU

I HATE IT, I HATE YOU, YOU BROKE ME, I HATE THAT I WANT YOU STILL THAT I LONG FOR YOU STILL"! I said breaking out in anger and hurt

"Di Please" she moves forward to grab my wrist but I pulled away

"N-no Naya not anymore, do you know how I felt when I saw you and Kevin shopping for wedding dresses?, it became a reality Naya, it became my PAINFULL reality that you are his now and not mine, so don't lie to me and tell me you still love me not now not with that ring still on your finger" I said pointing angrily at the ring

She was crying and shaking her head shaking and her body shaking, I wanted to take her in my arms and make it all better but I couldn't, I just couldn't

_**Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
>Be strong for both of us<br>No please, don't run, don't run  
>Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield<strong>_

I walked towards the trailer door and before I could get out she grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes, I looked back into the eyes I once fell in love with, the eyes that I still loved no matter what

"We seemed like a good idea Naya, but it turned into a battlefield, something I never saw in our future, maybe Lea is right, the song is right, we have to let each other go, I have to stop holding on to something that no longer exists

I have to be strong for myself, because if I am not, I will keep on breaking everyday, I love you Naya, I will forever love you but I can't be yours anymore and you are not mine, I have finally come to peace with that

I kissed her forehead and escaped from her strong grip on my wrist, I left the trailer, leaving her sobbing, my tears did not stop, she did not come after me and some how I was glad she didn't, I can finally let go she can finally let me move on

_**We seemed like a good idea  
>We seemed like a good idea<br>We seemed like a good idea**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you for reading!**

The song used in the flashback was **Ed sheeran- Kiss me**

The song used in the flash forward was **Lea Michele- Battlefield**


End file.
